


дегустатор

by Alyssa_Noble



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Noble/pseuds/Alyssa_Noble
Summary: юра втайне от отабека впервые в жизни пробует кумыс.текст написан для команды кумыса на фандомную битву 2019.





	дегустатор

Всё началось с того, что Юра возвращался от Лилии и решил забежать в ближайший продуктовый магазин, поэтому сегодня это была не «Пятерочка» рядом с домом, а пафосный «Вкусвилл». Сил не было настолько, что он какое-то время даже обдумывал идею вызвать себе такси и заказать доставку продуктов, но тут же прикинул — а что бы на его месте сделал Отабек Алтын? Выходило так, что сжал бы зубы и молча отбуксировал бы пакеты на общественном транспорте, не матерясь при этом на каждого встречного-поперечного, за что точно заслуживал возведения в ранг святых еще при жизни.

Юра приуныл — внутренний Отабек говорил ему, мол, «надо, Юра, надо», поэтому пришлось совать рюкзак в ячейку и плестись по бесконечным рядам супермаркета с корзиной в руках. Сначала он по инерции отправился к холодильнику с молочными продуктами — травма от проживания с Лилией, которая постоянно норовила впихнуть побольше (точнее, поменьше) творога в своего подопечного.

Кефир, тан, айран, кумыс — Юра медленно обшаривал глазами полки, как вдруг остановился. Он сразу же вспомнил, как Отабек не раз, и даже не два, красочно ему расписывал всю прелесть распития прохладного кумыса в жаркий летний день. В горле как по команде воцарилась пустыня, и Юра непроизвольно облизал губы. Недолго думая, он подхватил бутылку с кумысом, закинул её в корзину и чуть ли не бегом направился в сторону касс.

На вечерней тренировке даже Фельцман отметил его нетерпение и начал допытываться, куда это Юра так спешит на ночь глядя. Тот отбрыкивался как мог, потому что если бы он сказал: «хочу скорее прийти домой, чтобы выпить кумыс», — то тренер бы заподозрил, что Юру покусали казахи. Точнее, один конкретный казах, — и фиг бы потом Отабека подпустили к Русскому Тигру ближе, чем на километр.

Юра всё сделал по уму — дома он сначала закинул вещи в стирку и сходил в душ, а уже только потом потянул из холодильника запотевшую бутылку. До созвона с Отабеком в скайпе оставалось еще полчаса, и Юра хотел предстать перед ним уже опытным, вкусившим кумыса человеком.

Растягивая удовольствие, он позволил себе какое-то время повыбирать между разными кружками — какая же из них достойна принять в себя этот напиток богов? Наконец, Юра остановил свой выбор на кружке с рыжим котом, ловко скрутил крышечку с бутылки и щедро налил кумыса до краев. В предвкушении небывалого наслаждения, он отхлебнул — и резко зажмурился.

На вкус в итоге выходила какая-то хуйня из-под коня. Точнее, из-под кобылы.

Кумыс щипал язык и был явно недоволен тем, что попал в юрин рот — и это у них было взаимно. Логичнее было бы наконец или проглотить, или выплюнуть, но Юра медлил. Всё это напоминало другую дилемму, но если там он мог, матерясь и краснея от смущения, погуглить, то спрашивать в интернете «я выпил кумыса что делать» казалось откровенным бредом.  
Соберясь с духом, Юра всё-таки проглотил и скривился — да как Отабек вообще пьёт эту гадость? Ух, сейчас он ему всё выскажет в скайпе и про странную консистенцию, и про мерзкий привкус!

Внезапно Юра заколебался: ему ничего не стоило заявить: «Попробовал я этот ваш кумыс — дрянь редкостная!» — но вдруг для Отабека это важно? Это как если бы Отабек сказал Юре, что ненавидит кошек. Или еще того хуже — что ему не понравились пирожки Юриного дедушки. В таком случае их дружба была бы очень короткой.

В итоге Юра решил, что стоит скрыть сам факт того, что он пробовал кумыс и вылил остатки из бутылки в раковину. Как будто и не было ничего.

Сигнал о вызове по скайпу застал его на кухне, и Юра поскорее кинулся в комнату. В окошке видеочата ему улыбался ничего не подозревающий о его надругательстве Отабек.

— Бека, привет!

— Привет, Юр. Ты чего такой кислый?

Юру автоматически перекосило от воспоминания о вкусе злосчастного кумыса, и он заметался по комнате в поисках воды.

— Бек, я сейчас, только кружку на кухне возьму!

— Юра, что-то случилось? — Отабек в окошке скайпа выглядел встревоженным.

— Ничего не случилось, всё пучком! — Юра старательно выдавил из себя улыбку. — Просто устал сегодня, все соки из меня выжали — сначала Лилия постаралась, потом Яков добавил.

— Точно? — расслабился Отабек. — Ничего, еще немного осталось, скоро приедешь и будем отдыхать.

Юра с ужасом вспомнил о том, что билеты уже куплены и через две недели у него в планах Казахстан. В котором живет Отабек. Который наверняка захочет напоить его кумысом. Которым Юра непременно на него блеванет. Что поставит крест на их отношениях — дружеских или не очень.

Видимо, его лицо отразило внутренние мучения, потому что Отабек снова нахмурился:

— Юр, что-то не так? Ты не хочешь ехать?

— Бек, тут такое дело…

— Что-то всё-таки случилось? Рассказывай скорей!

— Я сегодня попробовал кумыс, — с абсолютно несчастным видом повинился Юра, — и он мне не понравился!

— И это всё? — лицо Отабека одновременно выражало облегчение и сомнение в умственных способностях самого Юры.

— Но ты-то его любишь!

— Ты же знаешь, что мои вкусы весьма специфичны, — Отабек поиграл бровями.

— Больной ублюдок! — в свою очередь хохотнул Юра. — Мои вкусовые сосочки были в шоке после этого!

— К тому же, наверняка это был не настоящий кумыс, а его местная версия.

— Он настолько отличается, что ли? — не поверил Юра.

— Думаю, разница примерно такая же, как между пирожками твоего дедушки и магазинными, — усмехнулся Отабек.

— Нашел, что сравнивать, — проворчал Юра и решил всё-таки уточнить: — То есть поить им ты меня не будешь?

— Насильно — не буду, — заверил его Отабек. — Ты для меня важнее кумыса.

— Ого! — восхитился Юра. — А важнее мотоцикла?

— Пока, Юра.

— Эй, ты не ответил!

Отабек уже отключился, улыбнувшись и покачав головой напоследок, а Юра всё никак не мог успокоиться и крутился на стуле. Билет Санкт-Петербург–Алматы смирно лежал рядом в ожидании своего часа.


End file.
